The Jedi Prisoner
by bolt32
Summary: Year after E3. Padme gets caught by the SS and is sent to a mining colony to be used against Vader in case needed. A certain prisoner helps her reclaim her children and her life. Anakin/Padme Tachi/Obiwan OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Jared, be mindful of your thoughts!" Master Turris rebuked. Jared was a tall human standing at 6'1 and weighed about 180 pounds, he sported black hair and brown eyes. At age 23 he was one of the older padawan's not to be knighted, he always figured it was just because of his Midi-Chlorins levels were well below the standard average for a Jedi. Turris was 37 years old, about 5'10 and weighed up about 170 pounds. He had blond hair that came down on his head like an old rug, gently wrapping around his head in front of his eyes. Occasionally his hair would bug him, and as if on cue every 20 minutes or so he would reach up and swiped them away from his vision. Like many things in his life, he was happy with what was dealt to him, never did he question, rarely ever did he accept change. To the Jedi, he was a perfect knight, one which would be surely to be ranked a master after his first padawan gets knighted.

As much as Jared longed for the day, the past few months made him question everything he was taught to hold dear. Allowing a rare grin he reminded himself of the beautiful Twi'lek named Anara. If Jared was allowed to do anything in this galaxy, it would be to reverse time and change there ending. Jared was guilty, not only of breaking the code but betraying himself as well. The past few months Anara had been Turris and his guide, nurse and on more than one occasion Jared's companion. They were assigned to protect the planet Orion's King. After Joining the republic a year after the clone wars had started he dumped millions of credits into the Jedi temple to convince them to send Jedi as his personal guard. Turris and his over aged padawan Jarred Sol were sent in response. The King of Orion was known to swindle large sums of money for his own personal wealth. Gaining power under his planetary system he passed law's that stated every man to serve under his mechanical empire for 4 years before entering college. Doing so provided him with a military might that made his system one of the most coveted in all the galaxy. He of course chose the galactic republic when they became the highest bidder. The general populous of the planet were in a toss up on what to think, death threats came in and the King panicked. Never had Jared been relied on to protect a man who valued life so low.

Still things went along, during the time protecting the King, Jared had fallen madly in love with Anara. Her bright blue skin seemed to bask in the sun, making her appear even more beautiful than what she was, if that was even possible. He always grew up respecting the code, to follow it needlessly. Never did claim something to be his, rarely ever did he let anger seep up on him and even when he did, it never controlled his actions. In lightsabre class he was among the worse in his age level, still he persisted to better his form. Over time he became better, but still was no where near the top. His actual force skills were about the same talent level as his lightsabre, in the end though his determination blasted threw the obstacles that were thrown before him. He knew that was the reason he wasn't knighted yet, why it took so long. One final mission he was told, Yoda the grandmaster of the order gave him this one last test. He was now back on the ship, heading back to the temple and yet he felt like he failed when his mission was a success. Closing his eyes he let his mind peer into the past, to that one dreadful moment.

_Master Turris and Jarred were walking with the king side by side, there aide Anara was preparing the shuttle to take them across planet for a festival. Today was the day they were revealing a new type of battle ship to be entered into the republic's arsenal. Jarred hated these political gatherings, yet Turris insisted on being there, or yet as he said "the force insists on it." So it did. All three of them were walking when he could feel a stab of danger coming from behind them, turning around he ignited his lightsabre and deflected a bolt. Looking on at the attacker, his eyes streaked open to reveal Anara._

"_Anara! What...What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief. Just a day before they had shared a night together that would make exotic writer's flush with excitement. Now, now he had to defend a King, from her, a person he could of sworn he was falling for. Not letting her eyes dart from anyone else but her prey she continued to speak, almost in a praying like stance she just wish the force would swoosh Jared away so he would not have to torment himself with this. Now, she knew that the assassination attempt was all but over, there was no way she was going to be able to shoot past a Jedi, never the less two. The dock was spacious, looking around she could see armed guards surround her as the two Jedi awaited with lit lightsabres, there was no escape. _

"_How many more deaths of starvation great king do you need for you to plant crops. You tax levy your poor to build your mighty space ships when those same people cannot afford to buy a simple piece of Naboo corn!" She yelled defiantly, letting her small frame of 5'7 stand up straight, demanding respect. _

"_You attempted to assassinate your king! You lost all privilege to speak against your king!" The King responded, having his gray beard shake against the soft breeze of Orion's wind. _

"_We lost that right over a hundred year's ago with the right to speak act! I may be stopped here and now but more will come. Feed your people, give them a chance to live and watch your legacy prosper!" Yelling, Jared could feel a tear strike down his cheek. Not knowing what to do, he would give anything to be able to just fly her away. Now, now she was guilty of high treason, punishable by death._

"_Guards, kill her." The king rose his hands up to signal his troops to fire, before anyone could act Jared pulled the force with everything, stripping there guns off of there hands and onto the floor. Noticeably tired he gasped for air, that one single command took a lot out of him._

"_According to republic law, every criminal has a right to stand trail!" He shouted, hoping to buy her time. Looking over at Turris, his master only shrugged._

"_My padawan is right." A simple response was all that was given by Turris._

"_I'm King! I am Judge and Jury!" The elder King yelled, letting rage consume him._

"_Not in the republic! If this is how you treat your prisoner's, I will be happy to bring her to stand trial elsewhere." Jared stood firm, now Turris looked highly disappointed in his padawan. It wasn't the fact that he was standing up to there former guide, but in doing so he showed so much emotion. It was undoing for a Jedi. _

"_Of course you would, why she was in your bed chambers merely a day ago." The king responded, filling his voice with his venomous words._

"_Enough! That is a Jedi matter, and will be handled accordingly. The prisoner will stand trail, when she is proven guilty then you can do with her as you see fit. In the mean time I see no reason for us to keep our presence here."_

"_Very well master Jedi." Turning to face the king the two Jedi bowed and walked back to there ship. _

The ship was almost done being loaded up and ready for take off, within the depths of Jared's soul he knew he could not leave her like this. She did almost commit murder on the king, but her means was justified was it not? People were dying on the streets here, almost 20 percent of the population was, and instead of planting food or at the very least importing some to keep up with the demand he instead focuses more attention to his military. It was disgusting, perhaps her motives were justified. Either way, her death was not going to be tomorrow like it was planned. Getting up he found his master sitting down reading a data pad most likely documenting his report. A large part of it was probably on how Jared had broken the code, he could be kicked out of the order tomorrow. To hell with it all.

"Master?" He asked lightly, gather Turris's attention the middle age man stood up on his feet and peered his padawan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jared started off, quickly Turris cut him off.

"If this is about.." He never got to finish his sentence, instead he was picked up off his feet and slammed against the steel walls of the ship. Walking over to his master where he forced threw him he placed his hand on his head and threw him into a vast deep force sleep, making sure he was lights out for at least a few more hours. What he was about to do, needless to say would be a lot easier without Turris around.

He ran, as fast as he legs could carry him, he needed nothing more than his own trusty blue lightsabre and the force it's self. Within 15 minutes he stood before Anara's cell, only a steel door blocked his way and two guards standing at attention. Pulling his arms up slammed both guards against the door knocking one of them unconscious, the other stirred and reached for his blaster. Within one swift moment Jared swung his lightsabre in a quick arc and took off the mans head. Finally he opened the door.

"Jared!" Anara shouted in desperate delight, running up to him she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Returning the embrace he kissed her on her forehead before speaking.

"We don't have much time, we have to go." He responded with authority in his voice.

"What about the guards?"

"The two at the door are kinda disposed of. The others, well we will cross that bridge when we get there." Looking up in his brown eyes she could feel her heart start to pick up pace.

"You know I'm crazy about you." She said, letting the words slip out of her mouth.

"Then lets shut up and get the hell out of here." Letting out a small laugh they both darted out of the cell and down the hall. Anara stopped by on of the bodies of the guards and picked up there blaster and continued to follow Jared. Immediately after opening the front doors the guards knew this was an escape happening, pulling there blasters up they fired which Jared ignited his lightsabre and deflected the bolts back towards them hitting another two. Looking across he saw a cargo ship with light weaponry attached to it about a hundred feet away being prepped. In between the ship and themselves were about twelve guards.

"Come on!" She yelled. Charging forward she fired three successive shots, hitting another shooter. Jared on the other hand had his lightsabre out full blast doing his best to guard them both, to his amazement they made it under the garage ceiling.

"Get the hell away from my ship!" A disgruntled mechanic yelled in disgust, seeing the Twi'lek and a Human charging forward to it. Raising his blaster he pointed and aimed it at his two new intruders.

Jared just grabbed the Rodian with the force and tossed him 15 feet away from the garage. Opening up the entry doors of the ship, he crouched down on the ramp and pointed his arm towards the cockpit.

"After you my lady."

"Showoff." Anara responded shaking her head allowing herself a small smile.

After running straight towards the cock pit both Anara and Jared's hands were streaming all over the control panel.

"You ever fly one of these?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly!? I thought you Jedi were awesome pilots?"

"We usually are, but to be quite honest, I caught up on a lot of sleep during those classes."

"Aw great."

"Grab the guns, we got company!" Anara quickly switched over to the control panel for the turrets and started to fire at the solders that were forming a line in front of the ship. Within moments they were cut down, they ones that survived quickly ran out of the way to find cover. Even before Anara took over the guns the hyper-drive was calculating on making a jump, he only needed another minute now.

"Turning on thrusters, any friendlies?" The ship roared to life, hovering slightly in the garage Jared let it ease out before taking off in the upper sky.

"We have two on our tail!" The cargo ship started to shake violently as both star fighters were shooting wildly at there rouge enemies. Looking down at the shield monitor, Anara's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head.

"45 seconds and were out of here!"

"We got 30 tops, unless you got something up your sleeve!"

"Buckle up!" Jared pulled hard on the control stick causing the ship to turn around and face the attackers, twirling it over on its side it caused the shots from the star fighters to miss completely. After doing a quick pass he angled the ship up towards the stars and put the thrusters at max speed.

"Out of all the ships in the docks and we pick the slowest!" Jared complained, more to himself than to Anara

"Shields at 15 percent, one more hit and were done for." As soon as she finished the sentence, they both fell hard back into there seats as streaks of light had filled there view screen.

"Oh thank the force!" slouching back on his chair Jared pulled his hands up and made them wipe the sweat off that had formed. A silent moment emerged and was soon followed by laughter, which again was ended by silence as Jared looked Anara in the eyes.

"Where to now?" Anara asked in wonder.

"I programmed it to Dantooine, its at least a couple hours away. Once there we can figure out what to do."

"Any idea's on what to do till then?"

"No you?"

"Just one." Unbuckling her belt Anara got up and slid herself on top of Jared and kissed him deeply. After about 20 seconds the kissing stopped for a moment for the both of them to catch there breath. Jared gently placed his forehead against Anara's and let out a small chuckle.

"Best trip ever."

Before the both of them knew it the ship had dropped out of hyper-space. Pulling his arm from around Anara's body to the clothes that lied on the floor he quickly got dressed and sat down on the pilots chair, within moments Anara had joined him.

"I'm pulling it in for one of the major cities, there we can get some food and maybe a place to stay." Jared announced, looking down Anara peered down closer.

"Its beautiful." Looking over to see her some captivated by the planet Jared just smiled.

"That it, is." Reaching over the comm he buzzed the north end port.

"Comm, badge and intentions please." The commander's voice peered over the comm.

"This is Cargo vessel 192784-A41. Two people on board one Twi'lek and one human. We intend to stay for a couple of days and stock up on supplies."

"Permission granted, proceed at Dock 54219 sector C." Letting out a smile, Anara twirled her lovers head an gave him a swift kiss on the lips. The ship corrected its self on auto pilot and landed itself safely in the dock.

Getting up Jared made sure his lightsabre was firmly on his waist, looking over at Anara she did the same with her blaster. Opening the ramp they both walked out. Jared's danger sense was flaring crazily now, demanding him to get back towards the ship, turning around he grabbed Anara's arm.

"I think we should head back." She gave him a curious look and then a familiar voice entered the room.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that." The man walked up in Jedi robes and was holding his lightsabre in his hand, following him out were Dantooine's security forces, 20 in all.

"Master.." Jared started off shocked, realizing one of the troops must of threw a bug on the ship he cursed himself.

"Surrender Jared, I beg of you." Looking over at Anara he grasped her hand tight before he let go and withdrew his lightsabre.

"I'm sorry master, I cannot." Instantly bolts were fired, deflecting some back to the guards he was having trouble dealing with the shots aimed for him and blocking his own master's saber. He was never really a talented duelist but he knew he had to try. A moment passed and he felt a sharp, devastating pain emitting from Anara. Looking over at her, she fell down to the ground grasping her chest as a blaster shot had hit her. The shot hit her directly in the heart.

"NO!" He screamed, letting his pain, sorrow and anger fuel his attacks. They became quicker but also more erratic, blocking a blow he quickly went for a stab. Turris easily just moved out of the way, put his arm around his old padawan's and snapped it clean. Grasping in pain Jared dropped his saber and fell to the floor and looked on towards Anara's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered to himself, quickly after Turris kneed his old apprentice in the face knocking him unconscious.

"So am I."

A month later, for several counts of murder and helping a convict escape, former Jedi padawan Jared Sol was sentence for the remainder of his life to work in the mining colonies on Deltraas's moon. Female 20 years of age Anara Beltran, Twi'lek in species was killed in the escape attempt, the clone wars ragged on for two more years before coming to an abrupt end. After staging her death Senator Padame Amidala gave birth to two healthy babies. After which agreed for the better care of her children to give them up for adoption. One year later, she was arrested by the Emperor's SS devision and sent to Deltraas's mining colony. Reason, unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared's head was throbbing, he had been at this tunnel for nearly ten hours now. Every minute was starting to get excruciating, if it was not for the force he determined he would have been dead within the first few months. Certain metal's were starting to become scarce within the empire's shipyards. It was not that they were not out there, just the demand for them were too high that the worker's themselves were not able to keep up. Labor shortage, who would of guessed? Instead of cells, where society would pay to house these prisoners they were now working for the empire, to mine out the metal that would later be responsible for the next great star destroyer. Lifting his spike one more time he slammed it hard down upon the rock. The guards themselves had stationed themselves within a few meters from the prisoners, never to get close enough to be attacked but close enough to shoot them if the need arise. Feeling sweat start to pour down over his eyes, he pulled his shirt that was covered in dirt and wiped his forehead.

Today they receive there shipment of new help. It was always the same, a new shipment filled with the empire's prisoners docked and replenished the work force inside this horrible asteroid. Within a few months time they were back to square one, most succumb to the lack of food, infection or just killed by the guards for rioting. He would be lying to himself if he said he did not think of escape, for the fact of the matter is that everyone did. The problem was that if you could over power the guards or simply sneak by, you better hope they do not bring down the air tight doors, which they did all to often. The only time those doors were not down was during shift changes, crew or guards. If you could get passed the doors you would then have to fight your way through the corridors to the docking station up top. Needless to say, the Empires guards were anything but weak. All of them were sent to a mandatory two year boot camp to learn different fighting styles and to master them. To fight one in hand to hand combat for a normal being, would be all but suicide.

Truth be told Jared knew he could escape if he really wanted to. Even though he has been imprisoned he still had held on to his Jedi beliefs firmly. Often times he would meditate in his cell, or what would be a poor excuse for a cell. During these meditations he could still feel the force burning inside of him, telling him what to do next. Even the might of the galactic empire could never stop him from being a servant of the force. Though he hated the poor conditions of the asteroid, he stayed. Jared stayed because it was demanded of him, there was a reason for his imprisonment, perhaps that would even explain Anara. During a deep state of mediation he would see a woman appear to him, soft spoken she would attempt to keep her self isolated. Though the face of her would never show, even in the premonitions he could feel her force presence, not strong like a Jedi but close too. She would ultimately die in these caves on this barren rock, which the force was yelling at Jared to prevent. Ever since Dantooine, his sole purpose of existence has been assigned to protect this woman, something in which he was determined to do.

The doors came open in a sound of the metal mechanics, the new recruits have arrived, and instantly he felt her. The same force waves he had felt in his premonitions were finally here, after months of going through his torment, the force had finally delivered. Most of the old crew had crowded around the door, some hoping to see someone they knew, others trying to find there new target. Jared had to be careful, granted he was a Jedi and could easily handle himself against anyone in these caves in hand to hand combat, but he knew that during the entrance of the new recruits was the most dangerous for them. Many of the old prisoners would find one who they thought looked weak and instantly go for the kill, looking for clothes that would help keep them warm during the long shifts. The guards never gave anyone enough, keeping an eye on the young woman he mentally noted to himself to get her some extra clothing to keep her warm. The other thing was the fact that she was a woman, woman were not suppose to be in these caves. Over two thousand prisoner's were stationed on this rock, and none of them were women until now. How lonely a man would get during the long era's of the night, Jared would have to tread carefully hoping that no one would challenge her yet. To his surprise she had done well in shielding her face from the rest of the crowd. Weaving in and out on the out skirts of the crowd he followed the woman, and quickly noticed two men that were doing the same.

Padme allowed her self a quick view of what would most likely be the end of her. The barren rock was filled with men who was covered in dirt and ash, many of them looked hungry and carried a deep void in there eyes.

She wore a scarf around her lower part of her face, only leaving here nose out to breathe out of. Wearing only a light sweater with a hood already pulled up to cover her freezing ears. Taking a look around she noticed no woman, only men. Surely this had to be a mistake? The emperors doing no doubt, she decided. Almost immediately she darted off to the right side of the entrance, she was told there was empty rooms to be had. The prison didn't seem to operate like one in her mind. They worked when they were told but other than that the place was ran like society's slums. They do not assign cells? That could be a blessing, or a curse.

Walking down a narrow but jagged hallway she noticed towards the end what seemed to be crew quarters, or cells would be the better use of the word. Some were filled with seemed like rather random objects, but yet again what was random in prison? The room that the cells were placed in was rather large, enough to easily fill the occupants that were present, with many rooms to spare. Finding one that was empty was of no hassle, but to get the three men following her didn't seem like it would be easy. How she missed having Typho at her side, his fighting skills bar-none, these three would be easily persuaded otherwise than to follow her. Even though his days at her side are long gone, she felt relieved that he had shown her some self defense to go on top of the courses that she was required to take with her handmaidens.

Turning her head around she noticed two of the men rushing up to her, almost sprinting now, the other just stayed back with a calm eye, just watching. Knowing what Typho had trained her, she could not allow these men the advantage to circle her and quickly opted for an empty room and charged in. The two men approached cautiously, one was of a large stature, mainly of being over weight. The other was tall and skinny, at about 6'3. Reaching her hands up towards her scarf she started to gently pull it down.

_Don't you do it!_ Jared screamed in his head, realizing that she was going to unveil herself. Taking a quick glance around he noticed no one else was paying attention to this little gathering. Silently he thanked the force.

Padme dropped the scarf on the floor and pulled the hood back revealing her delicate features of her face. The men just grinned as they eye there pray.

"Hey, Lo when is the last time you been with a woman?" The skinnier one of the two asked, looking back towards him the short fatter one just grunted before replying.

"Oh, bout 6 months and you?" which laughter soon followed suit. Padme was now utterly frightened was letting waves of fear roll off of her. She had not been this scared since the assassination attempt on her life, but then again Anakin was there to quell her worries. Pulling her left leg in front of her body she put up both of her hands and ready to defend her self.

The two men just looked towards each other letting there blackened and malnourished teeth show. A moment passed and they both approached.

_I suppose now would be a good time to jump in for the rescue_. Jared sighed, and took a step forward.

"Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you both to step away from the lady, she's mine." He stated loud and very firmly. He could feel her fear rushing off from her, taking a breath he let the force rush around him, coming to his aide. The two men heard this loud statement and just turned around to see there advisory.

The fat one who Jared learned moments before was a man named Lo came charging first. Pulling his arm back he planned on nailing him with a running fist. Jared need not the force for the man, as his simple basic training kicked in from the days before he was even a padawan. Side stepping this move he grabbed the mans wrist and yanked upwards causing his arm to swing around his own shoulder causing the top part of the arm bone to snap, breaking skin. The man let out a loud, pain-stricken scream, Jared nonchalantly reached up his hand and grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall that was made out of jagged rock. Instantly he dropped to the floor, his force presence was gone, even though even a non Jedi could tell he was unlikely to survive that from the large gash to the side of the head.

The other one just looked in shocked before taking a couple of steps, this time not charging and trying not to make the same mistake his friend did. It was in vain. The first punch was aimed for his eye, he just simple weaved out of the way, grabbed his wrist and used his left arm to hit the mans elbow as had Jared could snapping it clean. The man did not even realize his arm was broken before he pulled up his leg and kicked his knee cap in causing his leg to break as well. While falling to the ground, Jared spun his body around his, wrapped his arm around the mans neck and gave a tight tug. His neck cracked instantly.

Looking up towards the woman, fear had filled her eyes. Obviously how he handled the two men must of frightened her considerably, especially since the first words she heard him say included the words "shes mine."

"I'm sorry milady you need not of seen that."

This time Padme's eyes filled with wonder towards the man, her arms wrapped around her body as she pulled her hood over her head again and picked up her scarf. Jared went down towards the men and started to take off there thin layers of clothing, she just looked on in disgust.

"What are you doing?"

Jared just looked at her noticing her shivering almost uncontrollably, her breath freezing almost as soon as it leaves her mouth.

"Its for you." Taking a moment he noticed the clothes were covered in the two men's blood. Looking back up towards her just let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, there kind of inadequate right now. Here take this." Pulling off the two sweat shirts he was wearing he handed them to her. Unwilling she did not reach for it at first, after a moment she finally grabbed them and put them on.

"What about you?" She asked, but just as soon mentally kicked her self. Though she was curious, she wasn't exactly wanting to find out what the "catch" was. Jared looked down and noticed all he was wearing was a pair of black pants and a light t-shirt that had a few holes spreading over it.

"I'll be fine till i get these cleaned." He responded and proceeded to take the mens clothes off, after wards he stepped up to her.

"Your hands are going to be incredibly hard to keep warm, a pair of gloves would help but unfortunately we don't have that luxury." Reaching up he grabbed her hands which were eyes cold and placed them on his neck, fighting instantly she tried to pull away but noticed his vice grip was not going to let go.

"To be frank, If I wanted to deflower you, I would of done so already. Your neck is the warmest part of your body, any time they start to get so cold it hurts, place them there. It doesn't take long to warm up, to at least a semi partial tolerable temperature."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Ah, no questions, not yet. First lets get settled in my cell, there you can ask." Still Padme was not convince. Granted she was glad he came to her rescue, but she wasn't exactly bout ready to play house with a prisoner just because of a simple act of compassion.

"Why should I trust you?" Jared was in disbelief, did he not just save this woman from being raped?

"There are a lot of lonely men on this barren rock, many of them have not been woman what seems like centuries to these men. I took out these two men in a ten second span, trust me when I say I did not feel challenged in the least. I did not even try to kill those men."

"Well I promise I wont allow them to rape you, now answer the question."

"Woman! You are by far the most stubborn person I have ever been assigned to protect!"

"You were assigned to protect me? By whom?" Jared wrapped his arms around his body trying to conserve his body heat. At these temperatures the force could only do so much.

"I'm freezing my ass off, if you want answer then lets talk in my cell so I can warm up a bit. You can decide there if you want to stay there or go elsewhere." Jared said, clearly having enough. With the bloody clothes in his hands he walked off towards his cell, Padme realizing she really had no other options followed suit.

She walked into his so called cell, which was more like a middle sized two bedroom apartment. It was obvious that there used to be two single cells instead of one large one. There was a bedroom on each side, both had rock walls with a hole carved out a couple feet wide and length wise, for to be obviously used as a door. Then there was the large room that connected the two. Very basic but even in this slum like society it took a lot of effort to build. Jared noticed her gaze at the apartment.

"Took me eight months, I don't remember how I ever got any sleep." He spoke wrapping himself around a huge cloth like blanket, In his hands he held another one which he handed to her.

"Who assigned you to protect me?" Padme asked now,after wrapping her self with the overly large blanket.

"I'll ask the questions first, then I'll answer everything that I can."

"You said that you will answer mine in your cell, if you can call it that."

"And I will, but first answer mine. Trust me theres a meaning to it."

"Okay, what is it you wish to know?"

"The republic, how did it fall?"

This brought an obvious painful memory to her face as he saw her face wince. Taking a deep breath.

"The Sith took control of the senate." Everything came to a stop, the Sith...He knew of the one Obi-wan Kenobi slayed a Sith years ago. There was no way the Sith could take control, the Jedi were to much in number. Mace Windu, Kenobi, Yoda, Fisto,Skywalker, Turris...All of these were excellent swordsmen, he could go on and on if needed. Surely they would not fall to the Sith.

"And the Jedi?" He asked, letting fear start to grip him. Just as soon he desperately tried to release it into the force, though it was to no avail.

"The Sith Lord ordered the destruction of the Jedi Order. Only a few escaped the purges." Sadness seemed to loom over the room, Jared was almost in complete shock. Still he had to find out the rest, and so he continued.

"Do you know of any that survived?"

"Yes."

"Who?" He asked in a hurry, hoping to hear some familiar names.

"Obi-wan Kenobi survived, so did the Grandmaster Yoda. Both of whom are still being hunted down by the empire."

"Do you know of a master Turris? Did he perhaps live?"

"I'm sorry that name does not ring a bell."

"What about Kit-Fisto?" Jared asked, he could of sworn he felt his danger sense strike up one night, but soon all he felt was pain and massive death. Fisto had been like a second master to Jared, helping him with things that Turris did not know how to explain. He was a rouge and a model Jedi all into one. To both of there surprise they had formed a bond, almost resembling a master and padawan bond. Fisto always took special interest in Jared and with out his guidance or training Jared figured he would be dead long before the clone wars.

"Fisto was sent along Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar and Mace Windu to arrest the Sith Lord Chancellor Palpatine, none of them survived." Jared grabbed a firm control of his bed that he was sitting on, depression swept over him, consuming him like a plague. Taking a deep breath he released as much as he could into the force, regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry." Jared, wishing he could say something could not get the words to come over the lump forming in his throat. Instead he just swallowed and nodded his head.

"Anything else you might want to ask me?" Padme asked, hoping to ask questions of her own. Looking under neath his bed she saw something strikingly familiar. Noticing its round shape and its metallic color.

"Your name?" Jared managed to say.

"Padme Amidala, or just Padme." She spoke still not being able to take her eyes at what she was seeing, finally she spoke up about it.

"And your a Jedi."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the exteremly long update. Truth is I have lost motivation for this story and just now got it back to finish this chapter. When I do get the motivation to write I try and finish my original Fan fiction A new life for the dawn and the dead seires. So I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update sooner. As always reviews are welcome ;) Bolt32**

Jared just gave her a solemn look , and nodded his head. He looked down and noticed the lightsabre he had been building since he had gotten here.

"Perceptive I see. You politicians are all the same." Padme just cocked her eye brow up causing a small chuckle from Jared.

"Oh, So you do know who I am?"

"You were only one of the most popular senators in the senate, I would have to be living under a rock for me not to notice." Taking a moment he quickly added.

"No pun attended."

"If I recall correctly you also had a very close relationship with a certain padawan, one that bordered on attachment."

Jared felt the waves of pain come off of her, obviously he had struck a painful cord on her. He knew of Anakin and actually fought beside him on a few occasions. He was extremely good with a lightsabre and bar none when it came down to controlling the force. He was also brash, and tended to be quick to fire up his emotions when in need, not exactly fitting for a Jedi. Then again, neither was Jared for that matter.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Expecting a response Padme just stood there and not even acknowledge the comment.

"So can I ask what a Jedi is doing in prison? The last time I check they would be soon to execute you than to imprison you." Jared took a deep breath, he was in no mood to offer her the real story, or at least the full one.

"I was taken in before the clone wars ended, I was a padawan under the apprenticeship of a Master Turris. A Jedi as you know is forbidden attachment, something that I threw aside." During the years Padme spent being a politician she became extremely good at uncovering peoples lies. This Jared had lied to her in her face, if this was the truth, it was anything but the whole.

"Your lying."

"Did you parents deny you of the Jedi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your force signature is surprisingly high. Higher than what I thought it would be. Surely the Jedi would of tried to get you when you were a mere child."

"I was tested, but I wasn't high enough." Padme answered curious as to where he was getting at.

"Do you remember what your count?"

"When I became queen they tested me again, it came up 6,200."

"Yeah your right, Its high, just not high enough." Jared just simply stated as he looked the senator in the eye.

"And your trying to deflect the topic."

"Oh, how so?"

"You just lied to me, do I not have the right to know the truth?" Padme asked, in which in a tone that had shocked Jared. He did his best to hide his surprise, which to his relief she did not seem to catch on. She had just used the force, though he knew she wasn't trained in force persuasion but surely she had just used it. He sunk in his chair as theories started to play out in his head. Was that the reason why she was so close to Anakin? Did he perhaps train her during his short stays on Coruscant?

"I'm sorry that is something I cannot divulge at this time senator." He said giving her a sign of warning not to push the topic. Padme just looked at him for a moment, the cold hard stare was soon replaced by a warm one full of understanding.

"Can you at least answer my original question?"

"And what is that milady?" Jared asked curiously, looking around and judging by the doors opening up for second shift he knew they would have to try and force themselves to sleep, in about another 12 hours she was going to be introduced to the hardships and cruelty of the mines. During his times he had seen grown men who seemed to be bred for war to collapse after only weeks of being in the tunnels, how could he expect a soft woman from the senate to stand such torture? Escape would have to come soon, hopefully today would be the day he found a crystal to use in his lightsabre. If anything, it would make escape for the two of them a lot easier.

"Who assigned you to protect me?" With that Jared sighed, it was something only those close to the Jedi would come to understand, perhaps if he was lucky that Anakin would have explained at least enough for her to understand this.

"To say it simply milady, the force." Padme was about to respond when she heard some foot steps come up from behind her, turning around she came to the all to familiar sight of a couple of stormtroopers.

"Your have second shift, you need to report to the mines." The lead of the two stated and reached down and grasped her arms. Jared was sitting there watching this transpire, partially not interfering just yet to test Padme and how she could handle her self. She said nothing and looked down towards the rough ground in submission. Though to be truthful he knew he could not allow her to leave, not with out him. Raising his hands up he projected the force towards the men easily warping there minds.

"Your mistaken, apologize." He said in an utmost clam manner.

"I'm mistaken, I apologize."

"She has third shift with me."

"She works third shift with you."

"You'll leave us be."

"I'll leave you two be." The guards both replied, letting go of Padme's arm they walked away from the cells and started to gather other miners that was assigned to second shift and not going.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Padme stated as a mere observation. Jared took this as an invitation, one that he assumed would be a slight touchy subject for her but never the less he needed the question answered.

"Have you had sex with Anakin?" Padme's face went a bright shaded red, over powering her tanned skin. Taking a moment she seemed effortlessly reclaimed her composer, but Jared assumed it was anything but effortless.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." She retorted sharply, which in turn just as well answered his question.

"Seeing that you have, I believe now would be a bad time to tell you about the rule of attachment."

"I fail to see how bringing up a senseless Jedi code like that would be of any value to our circumstance."

"Oh, what has Anakin told you about it then?" Jared prodded on, which just infuriated Padme even more. Having enough she just stood up took a deep breath and started to walk out.

"This conversation is over." Jared raised his right hand up and gave her a slight force push making her fall back down on the ground.

"Stay seated senator." Stating firmly, leaving no room for questioning.

"You could have done that in a less violent way to make me stay."

"Yeah, but you would not of listened. Now, where was I?"

"I believe you were about to go on about the stupid attachment rule."

"Look, its not a rule I exactly agree with. If I did agree with it I would not of broken it myself. There is a reason though, one I'm surprised your beloved did not tell you."

"And what reason would that be?" Padme answered coolly.

"Before you and Anakin met you claimed to have been tested with a midichlorian count of 6,200. That would make you a member of the cusp."

"The cusp?" Padme asked now curious.

"The reason why the council was so adamant about the attachment rule is not exactly that it leads to the dark side. In fact its pretty much proven that its the only thing that can turn one from the dark side back to the light." He started to explain, letting the information sink in before continuing again.

"If the attachment rule was abandon, and a Jedi had intercourse with someone of the cusp much like your self for example." Jared stated, making Padme shifting uncomfortably on the ground.

"Something to do with the biology's of a sentient being. The midichlorians in the persons body react and start to multiply, usually it gives around a 1000 more per cell count. It only happens once though in a persons life time, but its enough to cause danger not only to that person but to people around them."

"Danger, how?"

"Haven't you noticed that after the clone wars your influence in the senate increased, people seemed to flock towards you? You were always a good politician but you weren't in the same league as you were after the clone war. Its because of the force Padme, even now when you talk to me you put a force persuasion behind it, wielding weak minds to your will. Its not something that you were taught to control and so you don't. Imagine if someone that is not as kind hearted as you had all of a sudden been given this ability, some one with unlimited greed behind it. He or she could destroy thousands of lives, millions or billions. That is the real reason why attachment is forbidden."

"Are you saying I can control the force?" To be honest with her self Padme needed not to answer the question as she already knew the answer to it. In hindsight it would explain why she could feel Anakin's pain, and how some missions he went on she felt more uneasy than others. Jared just nodded his head.

"We both need sleep, the mines are a rough place we could both use the rest." Padme just got up and went to the other room and lied her self down upon the blankets that lied upon the home made bed that Jared had made and closed her eyes.

Jared just sat there tired from the conversation, he knew he frightened her which soon turned to anger. Truth is he was frightened himself, not because he was planning on escaping and afraid of the risk of death that came with it. In all honesty he kind of relished in the thought of death, he awaited its coming with the utmost excitement. What really scared him, which was something in all its self that he was unaccustomed to was that he was planning on training Padme. He was going to take on an apprentice before he himself has became a knight. Closing his eyes he let sleep consume him, many times his sleep would be interrupted by visions as they have been coming more frequent as of late and tonight would be of no difference.

_Jared held his green lightsabre in front of a strange being. His adversary was in a dark metallic suit, his breaths sounded like they were being amplified. He branded a bright red blade and angled it off towards Jared, almost as if he was waiting for him to strike. Before Jared commanded his arms in a striking motion, he instantly went on the defensive and swung down to block his legs from getting departed from the rest of his body. The strikes were coming in faster than Jared had ever seen, low, high, to the left then right of his head, back down to his right side of his torso. All within a seconds time. _

_Then he started to let go and evil, dark laugh that echoed through the large dull building. Even the building they fought in seemed dark, as if he could feel its currents surround his body, his every movement was covered by the slime of it all. The man gave him a push so hard with the force that Jared had never experienced something that powerful before. Landing fifteen feet from where he was fighting he still held on to his lightsabre and struggled himself up wards to his feet and braced himself again for battle, a battle he was now sure he was going to lose. _

"_You never could have beaten me Jared, you know this is no different." The creature taunted him. _

"_Maybe not, but at least I can say that Ive lived a life, and not just a slave to a hideous creature as have you." Jared replied, and braced himself for what was sure going to be an onslaught of attacks but instead nothing happened, just a deep rooted anger started to outpour from his opponent. _

"_Don't you ever wonder what happened to your dear master Turris?" Jared could not move from these words, instead he just stood there waiting for the machine to continue. Even being forced to prison by his former master he still held an utmost respect for him. Turris by stopping him was just doing his job, was doing what Jared could not do and that was be the perfect Jedi. Laughter started to erupt heavily from the machine now and then gently eased himself out of it and continued. _

"_He took a group of younglings that were in the temple and was able to sneak them aboard a vessel and go to Naboo. He exceeded my expectations of doing so considering It was me personally that led the assault on the temple. I tracked them down, and chopped off your masters limbs and made him watch as I slaughtered the younglings in front of him. I gutted them above him, letting the children's blood soak down upon his body till he beg for death. Finally I granted his request." _

"_You monster!" Screaming he charged forward and clashed his lightsabre against his, green against red, Jedi vs Sith. _

Jared woke up startled, his body was cold, as the air was breezing a cool 55 degree's in the mines and his sweat was coming out of his pours from the horrific dream. Getting up he stretched, it was still a few more hours before they had to start there shift but now his will to sleep was all but gone. He walked around his living space and stopped by Padme's door and watched her sleep. Well, more like a hole in the wall than a door, but a door none the less. She seemed comfortably, as she curled the blankets around her slender body, and for the first time since she had came here did he realize how beautiful she truly was. Closing his eyes he stretched with the force and saw a bond there, not connecting her to him but connecting her to someone. It was a relationship bond, still fresh still good. Obviously she was not aware of this matter, and the fact that it was almost all but closed but it was still present.

He figured it was connected with Anakin, as every time he mentioned his name she seemed to cringe. He wasn't oblivious to the fact, though during these last few hours he also started to feel a sense of responsibility towards the senator. This first day so far must have been rough, from almost being raped to his less than kind bedside manner. He was going to do something for her, maybe to brighten her day up and give her some hope. That was all they had left now, hope. Sitting down, he prodded around her mind and found the bond, so small and constricted something had happened to make it diminish like this. Anakin wasn't dead though, or else the bond would have been severed, it was the only way to sever a relationship bond. Gathering access to the bond he pushed his force presence through, stretching it open letting her to get a hold of her beloved for the time being. The process was very draining though and could not hold for long, but perhaps if anything would brighten her day in the morning.

_Padme stood on one of her favorite cliffs on Naboo, looking down from beside a water fall. Looking around she saw an all to familiar sight of a blond hair man staring it down a few feet in front of her. Almost on cue, he felt her presence and his smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear and ran forward._

"_Padme!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around her soft body. Cringing she placed her hands on his chest and push on his chest. _

"_Get away from me Sith!" She spoke bitterly. Surely the force had a weird way of doing things. He was the last person she wanted to spend her dreams with, but to be honest with herself it felt far to real to be a dream. Anakin's smile disappeared instantly and he let her go. _

_It then hit him, this was more than just some dream. He could feel her as if she was laying in bed right beside him, they were sharing the same dream as if in a reality parallel from there own. _

"_I did it to save you!" He yelled in desperation, his angel was alive! He could not wait to find her, to spend the rest of his life with her. Would she still love him now that he was more a machine than a man? Never the less they would be together, and happy like they were meant to be. At the same time he did not want this to end, for as soon as it did he knew he would be spending more time apart till he did find her. _

"_Oh, you did a hell of a job doing that Vader!" Putting the emphasis on the title of Vader. It was clear that it stung him. He started to walk towards her slowly, letting his boyish grin cover his face the same grin that she never had the will power to deny before._

"_I love you Padme."_

"_You almost killed me!"_

"_Padme please." He spoke as his hands softly graced her arms which was responded by the hardest slap she could muster across his cheek._

Padme woke up and sat up on the primitive bed, put her hands on her face and cried herself back to sleep. Completely unaware Jared collapsing right out side of her room from exhaustion, for using the force for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

"Up!" Jared awoke from being kicked in the ribs by a storm trooper. _Damn._

"Alright, alright I'm getting up." Standing himself up he quickly brushed himself off and looked into Padme's room as he watched one of the troopers shake her awake. Silently to himself he cursed the fact that they were so adamant on giving him a kick to the ribs and being so gentle with her. Granted he did not want any harm come to her but just the point of the whole damn thing.

Padme's eyes shot open violently but instantly she calmed herself down not wanting to endure the harsh treatment that she knew they were fully capable of.

"Time to go to work." Padme got up from the bed and just looked at Jared who seemed to be waiting for her towards the front of the door. Rubbing her eyes she wished so hard that she was back on Coruscant again, during her days of the senate. She never really did any hard labor during her luxuries career, the closest thing she ever did to hard lifting was shooting her blaster on Geonosis.

They were escorted to the mining tunnels by the two stormtroopers, as soon as they entered the entrance of the tunnels they turned and left. The room's temperature was immediately changed, as if all the heat that should have been in the living quarters have been forced to the tunnels. The humidity was almost over bearing, every breath she took was as if she was gulping down water from a jug of water.

"How long are the shifts?" She asked, hoping they would not be long.

"12 hours, then 24 off." Jared replied automatically as he walked over to a spike and a wheel barrel. He looked back and noticed that she was not moving.

"I would advise you to help." He spoke, nodding towards the large tower that was viewing the work camp.

"They will shoot anyone that does not work." Padme instantly booted her heels together and started to help Jared push the wheel barrel. After they reached a section of the wall that was untouched Jared pulled out a spike and looked over to his work partner.

"Teams are usually two per, after we spike the rocks from the cliffs we put them in the wheel barrel and head them over to the conveyor belt." He pointed towards the belt by what seemed to be a machine of some sort.

They worked for a few hours, Jared himself was used to this harsh treatment. It was obvious that Padme herself was not. Constantly she stopped for a moment and gripped her hands, wiped her brow, rubbed her shoulders. Doing what ever she could to mask the pain that was pulsating through her body.

Jared was worried about her, she was not used to the harshness required for the tunnels and she could only take so much. Jared on the other hand has been here for a while, suffered through more than what most could possibly imagine. Yet he lived, he lived mainly because of his Jedi training, something in which he learned Padme was capable of learning. If she was going to survive up until there escape, he was almost certain she would have to learn the ways of the force.

"Are you okay?" Padme asked, noticing a change in his demeanor.

"Yeah, Just my arm is getting sore. Usually I can just block it out but its getting worse than normal." Jared replied, taking a deep breath he raised the spike up and swung down.

'POP!' A sound echoed through out the tunnels, Jared's arm was flaring up in pain. The same one Turris had broken a mere few years ago during there duel. He knew it never healed right, but he figured it would cause mild discomfort not full blown re broken again.

"Ah!" Jared screamed in pain, his bone was pressing against his skin in such an unnatural way. If it had been any harder it would of broke skin and blood would have been spilled on the rocky ground. Padme looked on in horror, her stomach felt queasy. All she knew was that Jared needed medical help, she could see his bones pressing against his skin begging to be free.

"Medic!" She screamed.

"Don't!" Jared yelled, not wanting the attention. There was no such thing as medical attention here, that why there was so much turnover here.

"It wont matter, if they find out I cannot work they will kill me." He muttered silently as he watched a guard walk up to them holding a blaster rifle in hand.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he looked down at Jared's arm and grimaced.

"No, none." Jared answered, but the guard didn't move. He waited for Jared to pick the spike back up, to see if whether or not to kill him right there. Jared's eyes lit up as he saw this, taking a deep breath he tried to release the pain into the force but it only helped a little.

"Snap it into place." Jared directed at Padme, she looked on in horror. She was about to rebuke that thought but them she saw the guard reach over and Jared screamed in pain.

"Now, get back to work." The guard demanded.

"Cant you see he needs medical attention, at the very least a few days rest." She spoke, unwilling to be deterred. Instead the guard reached back aiming to hit the side of her face to get her to shut up, Jared caught his arm during mid stride, stopping him completely.

"I'm good to return back to work." Jared spoke, his body shaking because of the pain that was coming from his recently broken arm that he used to block the guards strike.

"Your fine, go back to work." The guard spoke out and shook his arm away from Jared which caused him to shutter in pain. Taking a moment to stare at the two he walked away.

"I really need to work on my mind control. Your fine go back to work? I did not say that." Jared spoke in a sarcastic light hearted humor which even Padme couldn't help but crack a small laugh.

"Your going to have to show me how to do that."

"After our shift, perhaps. I'm going to need a healing trance on my arm if I'm going to make it through our next shift. I suppose teaching you the ways of the force can start with that." Picking up the spike one more time he slammed it down on the rock, gritting his teeth with the waves of pain going up his arm. The pain did not lessen only intensify through out the rest of there work shift, it seemed like ages before the door opened for a shift change. After there shift, they were given there daily meal in which Jared took greedily. The meal wasn't by any means over abundant. It was barely enough to fill up a small child, but it did provide the necessary nutrients that the body needed for the day. Still looking around he could tell those who have been here longer, the scarce diet had given them a petite frame that seemed fragile at best.

As soon as Padme received her prepackaged meal from the prisoner that was assigned to pass them out, a man ran up and ripped them from her hands and charged off. She had a look of horror stricken on her face. She just spent the last twelve hours slaving her self at the tunnels doing the type of labor that would be considered inhumane in even some of the most back water planets in the outer rim. Now when she was finally given a meal to maybe provide a small glim of hope that would quell the hunger striking in her, some force forsaken larva had to steal it from her!

The anger inside of her started to brew, she was not going to just allow this to happen. As soon as her feet started to move she felt something hit her chest. Looking down Jared handed her his prepackaged meal.

"I...I don't want to take this from you." She muttered, not truly believing what came out of her mouth. In honesty she did want it, hell she was starving, but at the same time she would rather have her own back and not take it from someone that has shown her nothing but kindness since being on this rock.

"Its yours, Ive been through worse." He automatically replied.

"You giving away my meal?" A man spoke out loud, followed by his two entourages. He was of bigger frame, was standing tall at 6'2 and looked like he easily weighed over 200 pounds of muscle. Obviously he was among the crew that just arrived or else he would not of been so heavy, which also would explain him openly trying to confront Jared.

"Yours? I did not see your name on it, maybe ours got mixed up, were you perhaps given mine?" Jared replied sarcastically. The man stepped up to him, inches away from his face.

"You trying to be funny?"

"I don't know, should I try and be funny?" He pushed Jared with all of his might as one of the men that followed him was wrestling the package away from Padme. After getting pushed he took a step forward and punched the man in his throat. His jugular was pushed to the back of neck stuck, his hands wrapped around his throat trying desperately to suck in air to no avail. The man to the right of him that snatched the package turned to throw a punch which Jared easily weaved out of the way and used his palm to ram the bridge of his nose into his brain. The third man by the time he took a step forward to help his friends, recovering from the shock, came to a shrieking halt when Jared's boot slammed down on his neck from an extremely quick high kick. His neck broke on impact.

"You okay?" Jared asked instantly. She just stood there, she has been in situation's before when people died in front of her. Usually though it was during a battle of some sort, a blaster wound or a lightsabre. Never in hand to hand combat like this, the brutality of it all was appalling but yet necessary.

"Come on, snap out of it!" Jared spoke up, grabbing her arms shaking her back in attention.

"I'm fine." She replied, as soon as she did Jared went down towards the men and picked up what looked like food packages.

"They had theres, and they still tried to get ours?" Padme asked in disbelief, she would think they would at least eat there's first and then still be over ran with hunger. The fact that they did not even take a bite out of theres and still tried to steal hers was astounding.

"Yeah, its common actually. Often times when a person gets sent to prison they would try and establish superiority over there jail mates, in this case take our food."

"Barbaric." Padme responded appalled.

"Its prison, its suppose to be barbaric." Jared stated frankly. Looking down at the four packages of food Jared smiled.

"Well, now that we have enough for a decent size meal, how about we go to the cell and enjoy our food shall we?" They both went back to there cell and ate at what could be considered the living room. They talked about there days before the war, how they missed simple things of life. Padme told him about her constantly being on the run, she lightly mentioned her children but did not go into detail. Finally she mentioned about her capture by the SS and being sent to the mines. For the first time in a long time Jared was enjoying himself, having a deep conversation with someone for the first time in years was quite refreshing.

"You ready?" Jared ask.

"Ready for what?"

"You honestly don't think I can endure working tomorrow like that with the way my arm is do you?"

"You were serious about me being force sensitive? Are you sure?" She asked in disbelief, it was a hard concept to grasp. All her life she was went through life like everyone else. Seeing, smelling touching, hearing, The main senses which you learn about the world and of your self with. Now there was the force, a state of frame completely alien to her that she could tap into. It did intrigue her, but at the same time it was some what frightening.

"Positive."

"Tell me what to do." She stated before she even realized it. Jared took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Close your eyes first, it will make things easier."

"What?" There was no way doing this blind could make this easier, seeing something help you focused on a certain task, even with the force it had to make things easier.

"Close your eyes." He stated in calm manner. Sighing to herself she did and listened carefully.

"Let your hearing heighten, hear the simple things. The people chattering, soft gentle breeze of the coolant system, the work of the mines. Picture them in your head, Imagine you can touch them. Think of something you hold dear to you, anywhere or anyone but instead of thinking, feel it.

Padme did what he said, she first thought of her daughter. She could feel her happiness creep inside of her as her adopted father tickled her, playing with her on his living room floor. Then she thought of Luke, and taking a little harder concentration she could finally feel him. He was on Tatooine, watching his uncle Owen working on his land speeder. Even at such a young age she could feel that he was rather intrigued, trying to figure out this large object that his uncle was working on, almost as if he could understand it.

"Hey." Jared spoke silently, was probing around with the force as he could feel but she broke her concentration. Raising his hand up he wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I did not expect to feel...so close to what I was concentrating on." She explained.

"Yeah, it defiantly takes getting used to. May I ask what you were focusing on?"

"My children. Leia was so happy, she was playing with Bail Organa her adopted father. Luke seemed to be so concentrated on his uncle Owen working on his speeder. Even though he's not old enough to speak yet, you could tell he was learning." She was starting to choke up. She needed to be with them, she could not spend the rest of her life here while missing all the best things of there lives. She wanted to be there when Luke piloted the first time even though she was sure to be scared half to death. She wanted to see Leia bring home her first boyfriend, going to her first ball. She wanted to be there through there through there first loves, to see them head off to school, help them through there first heartbreak. She wanted to be there mother.

"I miss them." She barely choked off before she started to cry. Jared was at a lost, he never expected her to just crumble like she did. He negotiated between two warring planets for peace, he locked lightsabre's with Sith lords and fought the deadliest of space battles, but when it came to a broken hearted woman he was completely and utterly lost. There was only one thing that made any sense to do during this situation, getting up he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and waited for her to cry her self to sleep. After about what seemed like an hour, he could tell she was asleep. Placing his other arm under her he winced in pain from the pressure of her body in his arms, but yet he toughed it out. Walking her to her bed he lied her down and looked down at her.

"Sleep well senator." He remarked. Needless to say, tonight he would have to put himself in the healing trance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, just a warning this is probably the most graphic of the chapters so far. As always Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Any review of decent length that is signed I will reply as quickly as possible. Enjoy! Bolt32**

Siri strode out of the room, and quickly made herself her favorite brand of coffee. Things have been going rough since the purge, but she was a survivor. She missed the days at the temple, when her and her master would go on missions together. Even though they were both Jedi, they would both be lying if they said they weren't attached to each other. Adi was the closest thing to a mother she ever had, and was a large part of her doing so well raising her own.

Her own child, who would of thought? How can something so small bring so much joy into one's life still amazes her till this very day. Just barely a year old, born 5 months after the purge. As soon as she found out she left the order, masking her presence, the rest of the order just assumed she died during her last mission. Things couldn't be farther from the truth. As soon as her mission was complete she knew she could never return to the temple unless she actually desired for her daughter to be taken from her. No, she could never live with out her, it was inconceivable. Instead, she found a remote home towards the edge of the mid rim. Onsur even though being in the middle rim was lightly populated, its planet was considered average size at best but only had a population a little over 2 million. Needless to say, things were rather quite around her house, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Though things were not always that way, she moved into the house 6 months ago and has been living peacefully ever since. She did have a strange incident 9 months ago that more or less had made her decide to move here. A Sith, or a dark Jedi, she could not tell which it was, probably a dark Jedi for how easily she dis batched it. It suddenly appeared in front of her door in the middle of the night and with drew his lightsabre. Unfortunately for him, Siri was anything but an amateur when it came to blade play. The fight lasted for several minutes before she took his legs off right out from underneath him, quite literally to be precise. With her purple blade pointed at his throat she demanded to know who sent him and the answer made her cringe, Sidious.

The fact that he had found her had made her shudder in fear. What would happen if he took her precious angel? Even though she moved and did her best to live the quietest life possible, she always had that fear in the back of her mind that he would find her. To think, that at one point she actually assisted in saving the then chancellor, oh, if only she had known.

Putting her coffee back down on the kitchen table she walked over to her daughters room. She smiled, sound asleep the beauty of her child like face was ever so present. The gleam in her eyes was definitely from Siri, though she had her father's round chin and his hair. Her force presence was faint but there, which was surprising because of her parents. She figured that as soon as she was old enough to understand she would train her daughter in the Jedi arts. Eventually the Jedi would have to reemerge, and when they did Siri would make an appearance, and though she did not like to pre-plan her daughters life, she hoped that she would be by her side.

The air seemed to become dreaded by a dark shroud, the air instantly grew in humidity. Pulling out her lightsabre, she was careful to block the emotions that was running turmoil inside her right now, afraid to wake up her daughter in fright.

Walking back in the Kitchen she noticed the window was left wide open, the tree that hung in her yard was coming close to invading the clearing of her home. The dark presence was coming closer, she could feel it radiating on her back as if being pulsating from the sun its self. Turning around in a quick instant she sent a power force push towards the direction.

The visitor was caught surprised, instead of slamming into the wall it turned its body around expertly and pounced off the wall back towards Siri. Two red lightsabre's were drawn and clashed against Siri's purple one.

After the clash, the Sith was able to twirl its body above her head and landed perfectly behind her. Quickly twirling around Siri aimed for its torso, which the Sith easily blocked with a blade and used the other one to start to attack. The strikes started to come faster and faster, this new adversary was much more skilled than the play boy she so easily struck down months before. Raising her blade she parried an assault and slashed towards the Sith's stomach. Pulling one of its blades in a downward motion, it moved its body to the side and kicked Siri in the leg causing her to drop down to a knee. Reacting to quick to think it out she new she had to regroup, before she could, a hard elbow came down and nailed her in the mouth causing her to drop her lightsabre.

The Sith had a gleam in its eyes, not the usual bright yellow that glared through the dark orbs showing there lost soul. Instead it did show anger, that much was apparent, but it also seemed if the Sith was sad, depressed? Is a full fledge Sith capable of experiencing a deep stage of depression?

Looking down at the lightsabre, and then towards Siri which she was just now getting back on her feet simply just kicked back its lightsabre towards its owner. Siri looked on in shock, The Sith was toying with her. If she had any say in it, it would be the last thing it would do, she shuddered to think what it would do if it discovered her daughter. No, her daughter will not be a Sith!

Siri's attacks started to intensify, swiping for the feet the Sith easily jumped out of the way and went to stab towards her shoulder. Glancing her body to the left the blade just missed, swinging for the Sith's head it brought one of its saber's up and blocked her strike. There blades were in a dead lock, Siri could feel it calling on dark energy empowering itself, she could not hold off any longer. Moving the blades down, she instantly felt there blades start to twirl before hers went flying out of the room into the dining room slicing through her couch. The Sith reached up its hand and sent her flying through the room, banging on the outside wall of her daughters room. Looking up she could see the red blades pointing at her face, expected to be executed in her living room, praying to the force that she would over look her daughter.

Crying erupted from her daughters room, Siri cursed her self. She would still fight, but she had to think of something quick, before she could she was interrupted. The Sith had a dark glow from its face, its anger was just replaced by an even deeper state of depression. It looked down at Siri and started to speak.

"To the empire, your dead." It stated and glanced at her daughters room before back down at Siri.

"Go to the far reaches of the outer rim, and disappear. I'm not about to make a child mother less." It stated, even its voice sounded dark.

"If your found alive after today, I will be severely punished and then we will meet again. I will show no mercy next time, child or not." Deactivating its lightsabre's it opened Siri's front door and walked out.

All she could do was thank the force, her daughter had saved her life and was not even capable of speaking yet! Diving deep into the force she searched for an answer to where to go, Tantooine. She wished Obi-wan was alive, to help her raise there daughter, force she missed him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jared hated the mines, with a burning passion. They were at it for six hours, and his arm was still bothering him. The healing trance did help, quite a bit actually but he knew it would be weeks before the pain was about gone. Force did he wish that he could take a vacation, but then again it wouldn't be prison.

To be honest with himself he did dread the fact that he did kill the guards that fateful night, though he never did regret his reason. Every night since that dreadful day he had dreamed of those men that he killed so needlessly. He truly did regret it, and if it wasn't for Padme he probably would of let death over take him already.

She needed him, whether or not she admitted it. There was no way a woman could survive these mines, not one filled with men that haven't had the joys of being with a women for years. Even to a former Jedi it was excruciating. Days he would wake up imaging Anara to be on top of him, both of them completely immersed in there pleasure. If he perhaps did not have a form of conscious, a form of right or wrong, much like some of the prisoners in these dreadful mines he might even be able to convince himself to force himself on Padme. She was an elegantly beautiful woman, her skin looked milky smooth, her lips plush and had a seductive look to them.

Though, to be honest he did fantasize about her, but he always kept his cool, keeping his thoughts to himself. He would never act on them, he couldn't, he respected her to much. What he wouldn't do to have a night with Anara again, to feel her legs wrapped around his waist. Closing his eyes he could still feel her lips pressed against his, her body pressed against his, the look in her eyes how it showed him how much she wanted him.

Picking up the spike again to start pounding away on the wall once more he looked down and blush, it was fairly obvious that he was thinking of seductive thoughts. Bending over to try and block the view he closed his eyes and silently wondered if you could dispense horniness into the force much like pain. Now wasn't the time though, instead he thought of things that would easily turn him off.

_War Nope still in the mood._

_Disease Which soon turned into another fantasy of having Anara as his nurse and "forcing" him to get better. '__Quite the opposite effect there Jared!' __He chided himself. _

"_Jared, you okay?" Padme asked, walking up behind him._

"_Um yeah, just tired that's all." He replied, still not moving not wanting her to see his excitement. __Force this is embarrassing!_

"Is your arm bothering you?" She inquired, obviously the tired answer didn't fool her.

"Yeah, its uh, pretty stiff." He replied not really thinking about the choice of words. _Seriously, you couldn't think to say anything else!_

"Here, let me see, my massages are pretty good. I'm sure it would help." Padme insisted, still oblivious on what was actually going on.

_I'm sure it would... Damn it Jared snap out of it! Rusted ships, a wet Wookie, a rotting Wompa, a nude Bothan. _

_Thats it! Nude Bothans, fat disgusting naked Bothans. Looking down he could start to feel the deference and started to relax a bit._

"_No, I'm okay really." He replied and started to swing away at the wall again, Nude Bothans, he would have to remember that. _

_After filling there bucket with the rocks they dug out, they filled there cart and started to push it towards the assembly line. Padme's foot caught a piece of rock the wrong way and fell on the ground. Jared instantly noticed her hood had dropped and revealed her soft milky face. Rushing to her side, he bent down and grabbed her hood and threw it over her head again, praying to the force no one saw. _

"_Look at what we got here." A man walked up, still holding his spike. A dark deep void covered his eyes, it was fairly obvious what he wanted. _

"_Keep your distance." Jared spoke in a clear firm voice. Looking around he saw they were being quickly surrounded 15 prisoners had noticed the little display. __Shit! __Reaching his hand out he grabbed the Senator's and gave a squeeze._

"_I promise you with my life, you will not be harmed." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, he could still feel the worry being emitted from the force. The soft spoken words had little effect. Turning around he saw a man pull out a vibro-blade, how he smuggled that one in was beyond Jared. Through the guards perhaps, that was the only explanation that made sense. _

_There was no way he could not use the force and survive this situation, the force told him to protect this woman and he was going to do just that. As from what Padme told him the empire was hunting force sensitive people killing them on the spot, he could only hope that the force would provide a way out. Never the less it wouldn't matter, Padme will survive, he was going to make sure of it. _

_Calling on the force he tore the blade from the mans hands and instantly beheaded another man that was charging him. It was obvious to the men that in order to have there way with her they would have to go through Jared. The lead man swung his spike, sensing the danger through the force he brought the blade and blocked the strike, twirling around he stabbed the man in the torso. Using his free hand he grabbed the spike and swung as hard as he could one handed, swinging it like a base ball bat he nailed the second closest man in the chest killing him on the spot. Another man pulled up his spike to swing at Jared, before he could even lift it Jared had slashed his throat and instantly chopped off a mans wrist that got to close for comfort. _

_The screams had no effect, when in a situation like this one of the first things a Jedi learns is to shut out the noise from there mind to help them concentrate. Stabbing a man in the face, he turned around and chopped another one's legs off, reaching behind he blocked a strike and stabbed the man in the sternum before turning around. _

_Five seconds, it took five seconds for Jared to reduce the number of 15 to 7. The men all seemed to back up, now knowing that this man wasn't to be trifled with. Needless to say to these men getting some much wanted sex wasn't worth there lives. Twirling the blade around in his hand, he brought up his other hand and waved them forth. No one dared to step up to the challenge, instead they just dropped there spikes and ran away. _

"_Thats why Jedi prefer lightsabre's, vibro-blades are just way to messy." He spoke as he turned to view Padme. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug._

"_Thank you." She choked out, almost in tear's because of her fear. Looking towards the guard tower he saw what he knew was coming, guards were coming for him and he couldn't resist. Dropping the vibro-blade he could only hope the force would bail him out of this. Though he had learned to master the mind trick technique he doubted he was good enough to fool a whole battalion of stormtroopers. _

_The two guards obviously gave him respect after that display, they knew he was force sensitive from the pull of the weapon into his hands. They both stood a 9 feet away, enough room to shoot if he tried to do something._

"_Both of you are to report to your cells and stay there until we come and get you, is that clear?" The storm trooper spoke firmly._

"_Yes, I'm sorry about all of this it was only in self defense." Jared tried to explain, he could get away with killing a couple here and there but this was to much, he had crossed the limit._

"_Thats the only reason your not dead, the warden will want to speak with you. Until then, go to your cells and stay there." He once again stated, clearly confusing Jared. He should be dead for using the force like that, but instead there just sending the two of them back to his cell. He wasn't about to complain._

"_Yes sir." He replied and him and Padme walked back to there cell's, uncertain what would happen next. _


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in over a year, Darth Vader was excited last night. Excited for one of the most simple yet needed motion, sleep. Though through his excitement it was only returned in equal disappointment. He had hoped to himself that he would spend the dream realm with his love once more but it was not meant to be. For the first time since becoming the dark lord he meditated and searched for there bond. She was alive, there shared dream had proved to him that the bond hadn't dissipated only diminished.

Using the force in deep meditation he reopened the bond, it would sure lead him to Padme. What he found caused deep anger to once again swell inside of his chest. The bond seemed to disappear towards the outer rim some where, that could only explain one thing, she was close by a force wielder. Though he was sure trained to block her force signature, he knew he wasn't that strong in the force. He half wished it was Obi-wan, to kill him and get Padme back in one strike. Kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes. Unfortunately he was too weak to be Obi-wan, but never the less Vader was determined to find the Jedi and end his misery. No doubt he was probably keeping her against her wishes, preventing her from being with him. _If he touch a hair on her head I will make death seem more enjoyable than sex being physical. _

Hours had passed and yet he could not find where this wielder or his sweet angel was. Deciding that it will only result in inevitable disappointments he decided to try a new approach, one more hands on. Instead he followed one of the many false signs of her presence, area's where she had been but was no longer present. Reaching over he grabbed his comm and beeped to the bridge of his mighty star destroyer.

"Commander, set course for the planet Mygeeto."

"Yes mi lord." He replied. It was quite apparent that anyone that question or even hinted at questioning lord Vader's commands, never stayed alive for long. He wasn't going to make that mistake. Within a few hours the ship came to a halt as it stopped a few hundred kilometers away from the planets atmosphere.

"Were entering the atmosphere now sir." The bridge officer commend and then decided to hang up before he would be force choked, ever afraid of the consequences of irritating the dark lord.

Vader walked up to the bridge and instantly started to bark orders as soon as the doors opened up allowing him passage.

"Head straight to the capital."

"Yes sir." The commander nodded, and started to direct the ship to one of the docking bays in the massive city. Vader could feel Padme's force aura getting stronger, though he knew she was no longer on planet he could tell its been a couple weeks tops since she had been here. He would find out where she went, and then no one could stop him from getting her back.

He followed her signature to a jewelry shop which oddly enough had condo's located on top. Walking in the door chimed as he felt the cool air rush across his back.

"I said were closed damn it!" A man which looked like he was 50 years of age yelled before walking through the door to meet his visitor. His mouth dropped wide open in shock, never in a million years would he expect Darth Vader of all people to walk into his shop. Not even enough time passed for him to get over the shock of staring the dark lord in the face, did he feel being picked up by what seemingly was nothing and slammed into the wall.

"A woman was here a few weeks ago, where is she?" Vader demanded.

"This is a Jewelry store, a lot of woman come in here." The man spoke out clearly afraid.

"She was here for quite some time, if your unwilling to cooperate I can find useful ways to persuade you too." Using the force he started lightly to choke the man, enough to cut off his oxygen supply but still enough to speak.

"You must mean that Naberrie woman! The SS took her, I thought you would known that." The man lightly accused and then suddenly realized his mistake.

"Where did they take her!" He yelled, using the force the glass display cases shattered causing even a more frightening effect.

"I don't know, I swear lord Vader if I did I would tell you." Those would be the last words he would ever mutter. Using the force he picked him up and slam him against the wall with such an impact that it completely shattered his spinal cord and his rib cage. The man died from drowning in his own blood. Only one person could be responsible for this out rage, Sidious.

Turning around his cape blew up in the air as the wind started to pick up, the commanding storm trooper that followed spoke up.

"Sir what should we do with the body?" He asked quite ignorantly, Darth Vader just glared at him. His reply was swift but brutal, using the force he focused on the young mans waist and tore his upper body from his lower body, his scream could be heard kilometers away.

Vader returned to his ship, immersed in darkness and brewing in anger, he wanted to find Padme so bad, to make things right again. He was destined to rule the empire, and she to be his queen. Vader went into his chambers and sat on the floor, crossed his legs and start to meditate, but not to find peace but to force there bond back open and to speak to his beloved.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jared and Padme both returned to there cell uncertain to make of the situation.

"Thank you Jared, for everything." Padme spoke, unsure of what was going to happen to her body guard, no her friend. Jared looked on at Padme and just gave her a small grin. He was frightened that they would do something barbaric to him, that Padme would be left in this hole to fend for her self. Though he had gotten the impression she was rather resilient, he doubted she could last.

"I need to meditate." Jared muttered, it wasn't the face he did not hear her because he did, rather he wanted to calm his nerves and perhaps found a solution to get out of this mess.

"Have you ever meditated before?" He asked.

"Honestly, no I have not." She responded, unsure on where he was going at.

"Then, I guess now would be a perfect time to start." Jared replied, sitting down Padme did the same and mimicked him. He could see she was not used to doing it so he decided to help try and coax her along.

"Close your eyes, and just imagine that there is nothing else in this universe, but me and you. The mines do not exist, the guards are not here, the prisoners are gone. There is nothing but peace." He spoke softly, doing his best to try and help a first timer at meditation. It was something if he was still a Jedi he would be trying to teach his padawan, instead he was teaching a former senator and fellow prisoner. After a few moments he could feel she was at where he described in the process.

"Reach deep into your self, feel around you." He continued, a few moments later the process was confirmed done correctly by appearing on a beach.

He looked in front of him expecting to see Padme, but what he did not expect was to see another man as well, Anakin.

"Padme!" Anakin screamed in delight and ran over.

"Stay away Vader!" She demanded and took a step back, Jared just looked on in shock. Anakin was the dreaded Vader, the same Vader that destroyed the Jedi almost single handedly.

"This is Vader!?" He screamed half in disbelief.

"Jared? Jared Sol? I knew you were with a weak trained force user, but Jared Sol? He's pathetic even for a Jedi." Vader pronounced and could no longer hold his laughter as it echoed towards Jared angering him even more.

"Yes, I agree Vader, I am a horrible, and a weak Jedi. Least I'm human, more human than machine." Jared spoke out, almost completely losing his nerve.

"You know nothing Jared, nothing to the power of the dark side." He pronounced, still not taking his eyes off of Padme. Padme was at a lost of the two men, unable to speak and instead let there arguing continue.

"Ah yes, the wonderful power of the dark side. Tell me Vader, how much of that power did you have to use to kill the younglings?" Vader's face turned red into embarrassment.

"It was a necessary evil, unfortunately." He reluctantly admitted to the atrocities of the accused crime.

"Ah yes, a necessary evil indeed. Perhaps it was the crechlings dazzling display of there lightsabre skills that forced you to slaughter them while they still lied still in there cribs as well?" Jared continued sarcastically.

"Tell me Vader, did the younglings beg for there life? Did they plead for there hero of no fear to save them before being slaughtered? Really, I want to know." Jared continued not allowing Vader to reply, tears were starting to form in Jared's eyes as he remember the time that he spent actually caring for the same younglings that Vader so easily killed.

"_Master Skywalker, there's to many of them. What are we going to do?" _The words still etched in his mind, right before he beheaded the young child. Now was not the time for regrets, now was the time to convince Padme to join him as his queen.

"Padme, please don't listen to him. Tell me where you are and we can be together again." He pleaded.

"After all this time, after all you have done and you just expect me to forgive and forget?" Her resolve was starting to crack, the past year the anger and sorrow of that day was about to be unleashed.

"What about all the times Ive saved you? I know Ive done somethings that seem horrible, but the great lengths that I went through to protect you has to be worth something." Vader replied, in a half pleading but also half demanding.

"You self righteous, arrogant, shit brained jack ass!" She screamed at him in full force.

"Let me tell you about your so called protection. I was almost raped twice in the past two days, if it wasn't for this so called 'horrible Jedi' I would be dead! Through out the clone wars Vader, I knew no matter what happened that I could always rely on either you or Obi-wan to come save me if things went south." Vader cringed at his former masters name but did not reply towards it, knowingly if he did that it would only anger her more.

"The one thing I never expected Anakin..." Vader's hopes turned up realizing that it was the first time she called him by his old name, which was after all a good thing.

"Was that Obi-wan would have to save me from you." Vader gulped, replaying the moment when he forced choked her, how he wish he could change that.

"I only turned to prevent you from dying, I was scared!" He screamed, his emotions were starting to get the better of the Sith lord.

"Oh my force, how could I have married someone so dumb." Padme rasped out catching Vader off guard.

"I was on my death bed Vader, I was dying just like in your dreadful dreams. On the moment that death was going to overtake me Obi-wan reached in the force and gave me life. You were so happy to go to a Sith lord who wanted anything and everything utterly destroyed that you forgot to ask your own mentor, someone who loved you like a brother."

"You been with him haven't you?" Vader accused, slightly grasping what she just said.

"Oh please..." Padme responded, not even sure if she should dignify a response. Perhaps the truth would be the real eye opener.

"He knew all along Vader, ever since Geonosis he knew that we were in love. He wanted you to confront him about it, you know the whole man to man thing. He surely is one, though I think I learned a little to late that you are incapable of reaching up to that task. Did you know that after the clone wars he was going to turn in his lightsabre?"

"No, I was unaware..." Vader muttered in disbelief.

"Of course you were, all you cared about was yourself. He was madly in love with another knight Anakin, a woman who he called Siri, though I forget her last name. They both decided that they would rather be banned from the order than to be separated from each other. Yoda and Mace practically begged him to stay, at least till the end of the war. They both decided that they would remain Knights to protect the Democracy they both grew to love. The same Democracy you destroyed."

"Theres many things I've come to regret Padme, but Obi-wan is no longer my brother. What ever ties I had to my former mentor died with his betrayal." Vader tried to explain.

"What the hell are you talking about? Has the dark side blinded you completely?" Padme asked lost in her rage.

"He was the one who cursed me in that force forsaken suite!"

"Oh, and I suppose the words 'Anakin Its over, I have the high ground.' ring a bell to you? Thats right Sith, while Obi-wan was fighting to save me from my estranged husband my ship taped the whole duel the two of you had. He told you that because he realized he could never bring himself to kill you, at that moment he decided he was no longer fit to be a Jedi. Sith or not, he could not bring himself to kill his brother. You, but you on the other hand was a different story, you jumped and forced his hand, forced his hand when he was going to leave you be." Vader just reached up and grasped her arms in his hands, even though she could not feel it for it was only a state of the mind she still couldn't move which unsettled her.

"Just tell me where you are!" Vader demanded.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Let her go!" Jared demanded, deciding that this reunion has gone on for long enough.

"Or what Jared, you going to talk me to death? This is a meditation state, you don't even have the honor of losing your life to me in a duel this way."

"I said let her go!" Jared demanded once more, this time raising his voice even louder.

"Or what!?" Vader screamed

"Or this!" Vader instantly let go and clutched his chest and dropped down on the ground. Padme looked on in shock as she took a few steps back and separated herself from her estranged husband. Vader was on his knees bent over clutching his chest and then bringing his arm close to his sternum as he screamed in pain.

Both Jared and Padme opened there eyes as tears were present in both of there eyes. Padme's was of sorrow, she missed Anakin but have came down to the resolution of the monster that he had become. Jared on the other hand was a mixture of anger and sorrow. He was pissed at Anakin for what he had done but the same time was utterly depressed what happened to the younglings.

"What did you do?" Padme asked in wonder to what he did to Vader before the end of the Meditation.

"During meditation your minds are technically connected, it makes it incredibly easy to send a memory to another though almost impossible to take it forcefully. I sent him a memory of my most painful moment, in which he felt in full force as if it just happened to him."

"What memory of pain did you send him?" Padme ask, not expecting to see a hurt expression on his face.

"Anara died because of a blaster shot to the heart, we had an incredibly powerful force bond. I not only felt the sorrow of my love dying, I also felt the shot as if it was I who got shot. Moments later my arm broke as well, It was by far the worst moment of my life."


	7. Chapter 7

Darth Vader for the first time since his accidence into becoming into a Sith lord was speechless. Instead of the brewing anger that was accustomed to the dark lord, he was deep in sorrow. Regret was starting to seep into his soul. Perhaps he was wrong in slaughtering the Jedi? He always hated that memory he had with the younglings, why did he have to kill them?

Sidious was hardly a kind and gentle man that Vader grew to become close friends with. He was now cold and ruthless, about everything. Vader was growing thoughts of doubt already before finding his beloved, now they were full blown into elaborate plans just waiting for the strike. Padme was clearly disgusted with him, and really could he blame her?

How could she trust him anymore if he would be so willing to follow orders to kill children? What would he have done if that was his own child? Would he bring his lightsabre down in a swing of death or would he spare its life?

Ever since coming into power Vader has been used as an anti rebellion tool. His job was simple, if there was a rebellion anywhere within the realm of the empire, destroy it. Vader's plans was simple now, he would amass an army loyal to him and kill off the emperor, now all he needed was a competent commander.

Vader always has known that for horrible Jedi, there was an Awesome one. For every awesome salesman there was one so bad that they couldn't convince people to take free money. For every Anakin, there was an Obi-wan. To be honest with himself, he had seen many of generals that were complete tools. They had no military common sense what so ever, and he had yet seen one to amaze him.

The one good thing about being assigned to destroy these rebellions was all of the military minds that he had come up against. Today, finally today he was impressed. An admiral a few days ago was given one of the largest fleets in the empires arsnel, there objective was to go to the planet of Cislla. There fleet even though out numbering there opponents 20 to 1 encountered a surprise counter attack. The battle lasted for hours, though both sides took heavy losses the empire stopped sending transmissions, the Chiss had won.

Taking another force equal to the same size of the last one Vader was now in place for what he wanted. His fleet moved in and immediately he could see the losses of the battle before littering space. Underneath his mask he let a rare smile emerge, this commander was good, real good.

"Were in range lord Vader." The comm officer announced, the men were getting ready to decimate the remaining enemy fleet for what it did to there comrades.

"Hail them, lets see if we can end this without bloodshed." Vader pronounced, obviously shocking some of the members of this crew. With a nod of the comm officer's head a soft beep echoed through the ship and a man with blue skin and bright red eyes appeared on his view screen.

"Commander, I must say I'm impressed. Against overwhelming odds you and your people's warrior spirit has shinned through what seemed to be a clear defeat." The man seemed skeptical, though not to many people can say that actually received praise from lord Vader himself, especially if he was the opposing commander.

"I mean no disrespect lord Vader, but I know you and your fleet did not travel the whole galaxy just to talk. State your terms." Even in obvious defeat he still held on to his pride and self respect. Vader could hardly contain his smile now. He had found a hidden gem in the far reaches of the galaxy that if given the size of fleet that Vader could supply, Sidious would not be able to stand a chance.

"Your people have gained my respect commander, surrender now and only your leaders shall be persecuted. Your men will be unharmed and become members of the empire." The Chiss eyes quickly sharpened, he took a quick look around his ship and then back towards Vader.

"If my blood must be spilled along with the royal family in order for our people to remained unscathed and safe. Then lord Vader, where shall I surrender?" The commander's eyes seemed to water a bit as his eyes seemed to dart somewhere off screen.

"My troops are securing the royal palace now, that will be sufficient." The view cut off as the ships of the Chiss started to descend into the atmosphere and towards the capital.

"Hail the commander of the battalion securing the palace."

"Yes mi lord." A moment later a clone trooper appeared on screen.

"Commander, an enemy officer is going to come to you to surrender, do not under any circumstances harm him is that clear?" Vader spoke and raised his voice at the end to show that this decision could not be denied on any circumstance.

"It will be done." The clone trooper replied.

"Line him up in the firing squad but do not shoot him nor the royal family until I'm there to give command." Before the trooper could reply Vader cut off the screen. The ship landed with ease and as soon as it landed Vader was walking out with his personal body guards. He was escorted to the Royal palace, within moments he was at the throne where the King and Queen along with the mysterious commander were lined up waiting for there deaths.

"This is all your fault! We should of never heeded your advice on that ignorant counter attack!" The queen was screaming loudly at the man, he just looked in different.

"Your majesty, that attack saved the lives of your people." He tried to explain calmly, instead the slightly over weight queen was just belligerent.

"At what cost!? Our lives!" she screamed, even at this point the king just stood there and held his head up high doing his best to keep his composer. The queen looked at there military commander and spitted on his face.

"May you burn in hell." She declared rather venomous.

"Ready." Vader spoke out loud, the stormtroopers all started to load there rifles. He wanted them to sweat a bit.

"Aim!" He ordered loudly, all of them replied in hastily manner.

"Daddy, no!" A little girl with black hair ran through the stormtroopers and towards the commander.

"Chisten! Get back!" He screamed, fear was now extremely present in his eyes. Even though he was non force user he was clearly radiating his fear through him. He looked down at his daughter, seeing her gave the man purpose, the reason why he did everything. To Vader he just now became an open book thanks to his daughter. The counter strike was in hopes that instead of obliteration he could save his planet and in the empires defeat save his daughters life.

"What is your name?" Vader spoke, the man just looked at him in his watery red eyes.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo" He responded simply.

"Anything for short?" Vader asked, not daring to pronounce the name he just heard afraid to botch it in front of his inferiors.

"Thrawn, I'm known to my people as Thrawn." Vader grinned underneath his helmet.

"Well Thrawn follow me, unless of course you do in fact wish to die." Thrawn just stared in shock, was he actually being spared by the ruthless Darth Vader? Not wanting to press his chances he shot up in a bolt of quickness and chased after the dark lord, leaving the royal couple to there fate. As soon as Thrawn got behind the stormtroopers the dark lord turned around for moment and gave one last order.

"Fire." The royal couple, the ones that insisted on rebelling against the empire was dead. The emperor will be happy, his adversaries was dead and Vader just got his commander, so soon the emperor would be dead just as well.

Vader's good mood was disrupted by the little girl that was hugging her fathers leg. He assumed she had no where else to go so he allowed her to come along, he could tell that Thrawn was hoping or more like praying that he wouldn't mind her. What really got him about the girl was the fact it reminded him of the girl him a Padme were suppose to have. He clearly felt her force signature within her mothers stomach and dreamed of actually raising there daughter. Instead, she was dead, but perhaps not. Padme did survive thanks to his old mentor, was there a chance that the child survived as well, was Anakin really a father?

He quickly shook himself out of it, there was no Anakin, there was only Darth Vader. He saved this Thrawn from termination and in return would get his service, half of his plan was now complete, or soon to be. Entering an office that was suited for the Dark lord in the relatively short time the storm troopers had, he sat down behind the desk and mentioned to Thrawn and his daughter to do the same.

"I have a proposition for you that I'm sure you will find is to good to be refused." Vader started to speak, noticing a bottle of brandy he poured the Chiss a glass and offered it to Thrawn.

"I'm sorry Vader, I refuse to drink in front of my daughter." He sure does have some gall.

"A noble reason." Vader simply stated.

"So tell me commander, what exactly do you want?" He asked, hoping to get the Chiss's ambitions from him. He was willing to offer almost anything this man would want for his loyalty, almost.

"To put it simply Vader, I want my planets freedom. The empire is constantly attacking us trying to make us submit to your rule, but is unwilling to accept anything but unconditional surrender. I cannot condone that."

"I'm not going to waste your or my time Commander, so I'll be blunt. A rebellion is about to take place, one unlike any other. It will not be a simple system declaring themselves free from this oppressive tyranny, but will strike the entire empire into civil war."

"And so your saying you want my help?"

"More than that Commander." This caught the Commander's attention.

"Oh, how much more?"

"Supreme high Admiral. Second in command, how does that sound Thrawn?"

"And what about Cislla?"

"It will be under the empire's jurisdiction, but also under the direct control of its new king. You." Silence consumed the room as Thrawn started to calculate it in his head. This was pretty much along the same lines as what you dreamed about growing up but knew it would never happen. To Thrawn though, it really was happening, King Thrawn. His blue lips curled itself into a smile as he stared at the dark lord.

"What are your orders mi lord?"

"I have a personal matter to look into at the moment, ensure the transition for Cislla into the empire is a smooth one. I will be back in about a weeks time with further instructions."

"Consider it done mi lord." The Chiss replied and then bowed showing his respect to his new superior. Walking back to his ship Vader hailed his intelligence officer and was updated on his most recent project.

"Any news on the prisoner?"

"My lord, it appears he has been assigned to a mining colony years ago and has stayed there since. Deltraas's moon."

"You have done well, let us depart immediately once I'm on board." The officer nodded his head and awaited his commander.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"The warden is ready to see you now, come with us." Jared and Padme both followed the troops to the building in the actual mining tunnels. Once inside it was welcomed at a perfect 75 degrees temperature, something both Jared and Padme grew unaccustomed to during there stay in the mines. The building was surprising clean and well maintained. Going up the stairs to the main office Padme was getting nervous, Jared instead released his uneasiness into the force and did his best to remain in the here and now.

_Do or do not, there is no try. _One of Yoda's favorite sayings popped into his head which caused him to smile inwardly. He often wondered how the little troll would of favored in the mines, perhaps he finally found something that he was better than Yoda in.

The door for the office opened up and a slightly chubby man was sitting down at a well organized desk. He looked like he hasn't shaved in a couple of days and had cold piercing blue eyes. Looking down he realized his right hand was mechanical.

"I received this piece of junk in the clone wars." He replied, noticing Jared looking at his hand.

"Which side?" Jared asked, truth was there was veterans everywhere you went, there was almost just as many that fought with the separatists than there was with the republic.

"Republic, I lost it in the battle of Malfor." Jared just nodded his head unsure on whether or not he should try and continue that same conversation. Instead the man spoke up and went right to the point.

"My guards found this in your cell." He spoke up and threw the rudimentary lightsabre down on the desk. This was going bad, deciding not to speak would probably be the best course of action he decided. Still he could not help but to speak out anyway.

"It doesn't work, I assure you."

"I know this, it is one of the reasons why I called you in my office." This had really started to get both Jared's and Padme's attention.

"Oh?"

"First let me tell you my story, it will explain everything." They just nodded and awaited for him to start.

"I was stationed in the capital, the battle was a lost cause. We were severely out numbered, and running low on supplies. We begged the republic to send reinforcements, or at least a transport convoy to try and sneak us out of there. Every day it seemed as if a friend of mine would pass away, all we heard from the front lines was defeat, never was there a victory. Finally after a few months or so all the remaining survivors all compacted in the capital." Reaching over he grabbed a drink of water and then started to continue again.

"Then the day had arrived, the one everyone in my company was hoping for. Relief was coming, they were getting us off planet. The only problem was we had to survive another month of the onslaught, and the separatists were determined to crush us as soon as possible. The best tacticians we had, because you see all of our generals were dead, so the company commanders got together and devised a strategy. We determined by the medical supplies, the ammunition and the food we could last a week tops. Needless to say moral was at an all time low. Hell, we would of surrendered if we didn't know they would kill us on site." He took a moment and started to recollect himself, gathering in all his memories to tell it the best.

"Then the damnedest thing happened, a miracle. A Jedi Master by the name of Kit Fisto had lost a tough long hard battle and him and the remainder of his force was in the process of retreating. He had heard about our plight and I suppose something touched his alien heart. His force was large compared to ours, but yet it was still out numbered 3 to 1. The damn bastard spear headed the whole damn block aid. It was complete utter suicide, or to any rational being could see it as it. Some how he only lost 2 ships, pretty much all of the storm troopers under his command made it and the best part about it was they brought enough supplies to last us another 6 months. My men were completely ecstatic, they were going home thanks to this Jedi." Pulling out a drawer he reached in and started to finger something out of view from the two prisoners.

"Thats when I lost my hand. I was lying in bed getting this piece of crap installed, and I look over and who do I see? The damn Jedi hurt himself pretty badly trying to land his star fighter. He took one look at me and smiled, I will never forget the look in his eyes. The whole time all I can think of is this is the person that saved our skins from complete annihilation. When the transports came I was so ready to leave, yet before I stepped on a ship the Master sought me out. He told me he had received a vision while he was healing, he told me that I would come across a Jedi on the road to redemption and for me to give him this." He pulled out a green stone from his drawer and showed it to Jared.

"He pulled it out of his lightsabre, he also told me the one I would give this to will help steer the galaxy straight." Still running his finger tips of the surface of the stone, he really did not want to part with it but yet he reluctantly handed it over to Jared.

" I already filed a report towards headquarters. It stats that you both stole an imperial shuttle and escaped. A shuttle is waiting for you on the surface." Jared just looked on in shock for a moment before replying.

"Thank you." He choked out.

"May I ask Jedi, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I will find the emperor, then I will end his reign over the galaxy." Both Padme and Jared were escorted towards the shuttle just like the man said and instantly Jared took off.

"Any Idea's on were you want to go?"

"I need to talk to Obi-wan about the whole thing with Vader." She replied, and then added something else.

"Also I want to see my son. Lets go to Tatooine.


	8. Chapter 8

Darth Sidious's throne room was anything but a typical place for the seat of the emperor. The room was gray all around, its lighting was very limited and for those that had the pleasure, or the horror of getting inside, it was covered with the stench of evil.

Many had entered the tomb only to rely on sheer will power for them to walk forward, it was as if some ancient being was ready to pounce on you with its soul purpose was for your destruction. Though it was frightening for all that entered, it wasn't the first time this visitor had the distinction of basking its presence in its darkness.

"Your will is done my lord." The Sith hissed, barely loud enough to be heard. It bowed its head as it placed its right knee on the cold hard metallic floor in respects for the dark lord, whose hood was covering its head, only showing its beaming yellow eyes.

"Did Tachi provide any resistance?" Sidious hissed out, still concealing his deceptively weak frame.

"Hardly, she was easily disarmed." The dark Jedi replied truthfully. Sidious's eyes squinted as anger seemed to seep deep into his flesh.

"Than why is that damnation of a child not dead!? Or better yet, in the palace!?" He demanded, how dare he be defied of his wishes, he is the emperor! Now it was the dark Jedi who's eyes flashed deep in anger, though not the sickly yellow that was the trade mark of the Sith. It still did its best to defy the dark side from consuming it completely, forever annoying the dark lord.

"I may be your slave my lord, but I refuse to kill a defenseless child!" The Dark Jedi spat, wishing that its words were literally poison to the Sith lord.

"You will kill who ever I tell you too!" Sidious raised its gray and deformed hands up towards its servant and felt the tingling sensation leaving his finger tips towards his target. The Dark Jedi gasped in pain as the lightning coursed throughout its body, painfully numbing its body all but use less. Moments before the Dark Jedi was going to pass out it stopped. Its eyes fluttered, almost to weak to re open them, just then realizing that it had flown across the throne room and slammed against the wall. Tilting its head up it saw its master standing right above it.

"Though incredible weak force wise, you remain to be my best assassin. That is the only reason why you are live today. Do not worry though, I have sent another to take care of the failure that you so easily made."

"What is your bidding my lord?" The Sith asked in between labored breaths, half wishing that the dark lord would just end its life already.

"I have a most delicate matter for you to handle. A high profile prisoner has escaped with help from a former Jedi. You are to kill the Jedi and bring the woman here." The gentle facade has just as soon appeared as it disappeared moments before. Though knowing it was a false act, it still did bring a sense of security to the situation.

"It will be done." The Jedi replied, but was soon followed up by feeling its air pathways closing making it hard to breath.

"I'm not done, you really should learn your manners when speaking to your superiors." The Dark lord spoke coldly.

"I'm sorry mi lord." The Sith barely choked out.

"If Darth Vader tries and compromise your position, kill the woman in front of him." The assassin just looked on in defeat. It was simple, either do this discretely or be killed. There was no way it could defy Vader without death being certain. It just nodded its head showing that it will follow its orders, not wanting to say something that will anger the Sith lord once more.

"If you fail this mission, I promise you I will not show mercy unto like I have today. Complete the mission as if your life depends on it, for it does." Sidious spoke, tossing a data pad down onto its assassin providing all the information it would need and then turned around and headed back towards its throne. Needless to say this mission was going to interesting on so many levels. Once the Dark Jedi left his chambers Sidious let go a dark laughter from his lips echoing throughout the room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

During the trip to Tatooine Jared spent majority of the time teaching Padme the way of the force. Surprisingly she was doing well, and was learning rather quickly. She seemed to master the technique of force pushing and force pulling down fairly easily. If that seemed to catch Jared off guard then her lightsabre skills in the four hours it took to fly from the mining prison to Tatooine was just simply astounding.

Her movements was graceful and fluid. Though he did not have a training driod on board he did manage to modify a hand held blaster at the same low level settings that the driods would use. A couple of times he grunted in pain when she would reflect the shots back at him. Though she did occasionally let one by, he couldn't wait to spar against her. Only then would he be able to test her true abilities, to see where her weakness truly lies. Though he hoped she would never need these skills, he would rather be safe than sorry.

If everything goes well, then he supposed he would drop her off at Obi-wans so that he could continue his quest. Still getting by the royal guard would take some serious planning, and Sidious did defeat Yoda in a duel according to the senator, so he had some heavy training ahead of him. Though he was not one for odds, he figured that at the cost of his life would come a 1 percent chance of bringing down the Sith lord with him then it was worth the risk.

The imperial shuttle came down softly into the Tatooine sands, landing behind a building which he assumed was old Obi-wan's hut. Reaching out with the force he could feel the darkness surround everything, it was of course a by product of the Hutts.

The Hutts even though none has ever been recorded to be force sensitive were usually completely surrounded by the dark side for there deeds. Even one that was almost non existence to the force could be surrounded by light or dark depending on there moral values and the fiber of there character. This world, was filled with people that had the stain of evil etched into there hearts. Only for a single moment did he feel the welcoming tinge that would come with the light and his ever graceful presence was heading for the shuttle.

This was why Obi-wan had chosen Tatooine, that and its significant value that deterred the boys father away from here. The boy was completely safe from being detected as long as he remains immersed in the horrific shroud of the dark side and away from projecting the light that dwelling within the boys soul.

In a mechanical shudder the ramp for the ship came down and appeared a single being waiting out side, the relief was solely displayed on the senators face.

"Obi-wan!" She practically screamed, it seemed like forever since she last saw her good friend. Obi-wan even in his most passive state had a hard time not grimacing as she hugged him tightly.

"Padme, it truly a surprise." He spoke, then looked over at Jared and his face that was filled with happiness for a moment then turned to a frown in disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-wan spoke in a sharp tone, Jared just sighed, he knew it was coming.

"Perhaps it will be better to talk inside."

"Oh?"

"Obi-wan please." Padme asked gently, it was unnerving to her that he could be so easily displaced by Jared. She was curious to find out why, but would much rather do it in the confines of a home than a hard lifeless ship. He just turned around and started walking back towards his hut followed by Jared and Padme.

"Do you know anything about your escort Padme?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Not much, I do know he was imprisoned for something but he refused to explain."

"No, I didn't tell her Master Kenobi." Jared spoke up, catching both of them a little off guard.

"Shall you do the honors Sol? Or shall I?"

"Since you seem so willing Kenobi, I think you shall." Biting his lip back from that sharp retort Obi-wan just decided it would be best to explain his past.

"Jared Sol was sent to prison for over 15 deaths, and high treason." He spoke out enlightening Padme on the situation. She just stared back in shock, not knowing exactly what to say.

"What!?" She spoke out in disbelief.

"Its true Padme, what I told you in the confines of the cell was true, at least partially." Jared spoke up, to ashamed to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, he defied the code with an assassin whose target was the king of Orion. After they apprehended this assassin he barged in there killed a guard and wounding another, and helped her escape. It wasn't till hours later that they found the two on Dantooine. That incident forever tarnished the Jedi's name."

"You speak Obi-wan as if you never broke the code, what about you and Siri?" Padme inquired, though she was still in utter shock that Jared did those things he did save her from the horrors of a male filled prison. She almost felt obligated to help protect him, as if to return the favor.

"Padme, I do not regret my decision but mine and Siri's romance rekindled only in the efforts to save her life! No one perished because of that love I can assure you."

"No, but many did because of mine." She spoke hurtfully and slouched her self down on the couch.

"You shouldn't think like that Padme." Jared spoke softly, trying to reach to her.

"Hes right." Even Obi-wan added for good measure.

"If I would of listened to my head, none of this would have happened! He would never have been scared of me dying from child birth and wouldn't of turned to that monster for help!" She accused, the past was finally catching up to her.

"No, That monster has been planing this since day one, he would of turned Anakin regardless if you were in the picture or not. You were used like a tool Padme, we all were." Jared spoke out knowingly, Obi-wan just nodded his head in agreement.

"Though because of your situation Padme we do now have the one thing that the emperor fears the most." Obi-wan spoke up, causing both Padme and Jared to tilt there heads to the well renown Jedi.

"We have the one person that is capable of turning Anakin back towards the light." He revealed, and Jared just grinned.

"Obi-wans right."

"But how? How am I suppose to do that, he chose the dark side over me once already..." She spoke the rebuke more of convincing herself than Obi-wan and Jared, both of them caught on quite easily.

"He chose the dark side Padme to save you from certain death, which you obviously eluded. Talk to him, convince him to come back. If you could do this.."

"If I can do this then what Jared??"

"Then the democracy you love so much has the chance to return. The galaxy is consumed by darkness, though consumed, the light is still very much alive Padme, and you are the one holding the candle." This was way to much to handle, once second she was a prisoner the next she is the galaxy's last hope for freedom.

"I need some rest." She spoke and instantly went up towards Obi-wans guest room, tomorrow she would get her son, but tonight she was in dire need of sleep, real sleep. Laying her head on the soft pillow she closed her eyes and let the sleep over take her. Obi-wan turned around and started going through some data pads that was sitting on a book rack, after finding the one he was looking for he looked down at it grimly.

"I have something for you Jared."

"Something for the tarnished Jedi eh?" He asked sarcastically. To be honest even though he appeared to be perfectly calm throughout the whole conversation a huge part of him was withering away in nervousness. He had made a mistake those few years back, one that every day haunted him with the pictures of his victims faces stuck in his head. To be honest with himself, it was a mistake and he had accepted it, but was it still a mistake if he would do it all over again? If he went back to that damnation of a day, the only thing he would have changed would be to do a few more mini jumps to throw his master off of his tail. His hands went up and caught a data pad before it could hit his face, causing his train of thought to stop.

"Its knight Turris's journal during the purges." Jared looked down in disbelief, he tried to form words to reply but nothing seemed to come out.

"He was a good knight Jared, I'm sure he would want it in your hands." Obi-wan replied calmly before Jared could recollect himself. Jared still had his eyes locked on the data pad, desperately wanting to read it but also scared half to death to do so. His emotions were starting to get the best of him. He often wondered about the missions the two of them would have gone on if he would of just stayed the course. If only Jared could have been the knight Turris needed him to be, perhaps he would still be alive. His breathing was starting to become labored, trying admirably to fight off the lump forming in his throat.

"Thank you..." He barely was able to mutter out after taking a few moments to collect the information in his eyes.

"Good night Jared." Turning around, he went into his room and shut the door leaving Jared all alone with his old masters journal.

_Its been three months since the storming of the temple, often times I wish I was stronger. The dark side now clouds everything, its presence is the only reason why I'm here, why I still fight on. I desperately urn for the chance to join the force, but only resist that horrific temptation for the sake of the younglings. In the past week the number of them have been cut down from 7 to 3. Three of them are left, only three. What has this galaxy turned to? How many dark Jedi do I have to fight off to save a few children's lives that are too young to even understand why they are being hunted to begin with?? _

_I often find my self thinking of my former padawan, I know that he was sentence to prison after the whole ordeal in Orion. I will never be able to tell him that It was I that failed him, How I should of taught him better, been more understanding. Force Have I failed! I sense something dark..._

_Poor Tombe! Poor Tombe! He was just a boy! I cant keep defending them, by the force when will it end? The boy was only 5 years of age, he was curious but bright. He did not deserve this, he deserved a chance at life! Master Yoda, if only he was alive. How far have I came from the ways of the Jedi, when I saw Tombe with out his head...I lost control. The dark side now taints my soul, the children can sense it within me, though I will never harm them I believe that I'm becoming a danger, the emperor will never stop hunting me. _

_The shroud of evil is growing stronger day by day, I will be forced to make my last stand soon. It seems every night another dark one is sent, every night the force claims there soul. Eventually I will get the masked one, the one that used to be Anakin Skywalker. I know its not Jedi like to admit defeat, but I know my end will come at his blade. I can feel there dark slithering presence before each attack, its only when its accompanied by mechanical breathing do I know the end is near. Ive heard it twice before, each time I was able to escape. As the saying goes, the third is the charm and I must prepare my self. _

_The children are up about now since of there fellow's death. I have to find them shelter, some where away from the evil that is spread amongst every living being now. Force help me!_


End file.
